


Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Mortal Instruments)

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Song Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Pining, Yearning, but not really, hurting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challenge:</p><p>    1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p><p>    Note: If any of these get your muse to sit up and pay attention, feel free to roll with it. (This is me offically giving permission.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Mortal Instruments)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I wrote these having no knowledge of the actual book series. I saw the movie and, well, this can mostly be blamed on my obsession with Jamie Campell Bower.
> 
> 8 and 9 go together. It was too perfect.
> 
> I hope it's still worth a read.

The Result:

 

Jace/Clary

1.  “Right to Be Wrong”- Joss Stone

Jace captured Clary’s lips in a drunken kiss. She tried to pull away but he just clutched tighter to her hips and soon, she wasn’t fighting it either. He didn’t care anymore. Clary may be his sister by blood but they weren’t raised together. He couldn’t think that way. He was in love with her, dammit. And the way she was kissing him back told Jace that she felt the same. And it’s not like they were hurting anyone. Besides, everyone in the world could tell him that Clary was his sister but his heart didn’t believe it. And his heart hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

Jace’s hands ran up Clary’s sides as he got lost in the fever of their kisses.

 

2\. “Rock Me”- One Direction

They had fought hard tonight, getting Simon back from those vampires.  

Jace always has a ton of excess energy after a good fight. He just wishes he had something to do with it. There’s a knock on his door as soon as he thinks it and he frowns as he goes to answer.

“Clary?” He asks when he sees her standing there looking anxious.

“Thank you…for saving Simon,” She says quietly. He’s about to retort that she should go back to her boyfriend when she lunges at him.

Their lips clash and their bodies crash and Jace isn’t certain which way is up anymore.

 

3\. “Same Love”- Macklemore (ft. Mary Lambert)

Clary feels bad for Alec. She really does. She knows the agony that _is_ being in love with Jace. Though she figures, at least now, Alec probably has the better chance with him.

It’s official. Her life sucks to the fullest extent of its ability. She sulks as she watches Alec and Jace spar. Alec is the only person who can make Jace smile these days. Ever since they found out about…ever since they found out.

She wonders if Alec feels sorry for her now or if he’s just grateful that she’s not a threat anymore.

If Jace loves him, if he falls for Alec, she’ll hurt, she’ll suffer, but she’ll make do. If he’s going to make Jace happy, she’ll deal with it.

 

4\. “Same Mistakes”- One Direction

Clary wants to tell Jace. She’s just not sure if she can. All of these secrets are going to tear them apart she knows, even further apart than they already are. But she can’t seem to give him up.  Even if her love is wrong. Even if it’s tainted. Even if it’s swathed in secret after secret. She can’t stop loving him. And she knows he’s got secrets he’s not telling her either. They both keep making the same mistakes but right now, she can’t bring herself to care.

 

5\. “Save You Tonight”- One Direction

From the moment he saw her, he wanted her.

She was scared, screaming because she’d seen something she shouldn’t have. Shouldn’t have been able to. He’d thought her a mundane and he’d still _wanted_.

But now he knows. She’s in trouble. Running for her life to protect a secret she doesn’t even know she holds. And he can help her. Can save her. He wants that. To protect her. To have her warm in his arms, safe from all the darkness in the world. More darkness than she even knew existed.

But Jace has a feeling that as much as he _wants_ to save her, he’s only leading her deeper into the dark.

 

6\. “With Your Love”- Cher Lloyd

Jace and Clary stood back to back. They were surrounded by vampires on all sides. Not an insurmountable number. Maybe 50 or so. Nothing they hadn’t handled before. Of course, _before_ they’d had Alec and Isabelle with them. It was just them this time.

Clary glanced back at Jace. He smirked at her. They could do this. They could do anything together.

Clary pulled out her sword, gesturing for the vamp right in front of her to make their move.

He smiled, advancing surely. And the dance began. Jace and Clary moved together with incredible speed and undeniable accuracy. He’d taught her well.

 

7\. “Back For You”- One Direction

When Clary left the Institute, she’d been heartbroken. The one person she’d ever loved like this, she wasn’t allowed to love.

She walked into her broken home with a heavy sadness weighing on her.

“Hey,” Jace said standing in the middle of the room.

“What…” Clary started.

“Look,” he interrupted. “I know it’s going to be difficult but you should come back to the Institute. Stay there. Train with us.”

“I don’t think I can,” Clary said quietly.

“Then, I’ll just keep asking. Until you do.”

 

8\. “Fallout” – Marianas Trench

The problem was Jace had always been good at hiding his emotions.

Clary watched the way he moved about the Institute, no weight apparent on his shoulders. No sadness clouding his eyes.  He didn’t seem to miss her at all. And it really wasn’t fair that he was so close _all the freaking time_ and yet she missed him incredibly.

He spoke to her. Was polite, seemingly caring. But she wasn’t sure whether or not to believe he actually did care.

While she still lost sleep at night, Jace seemed no worse for the wear.

 

9\. “The Show Must Go On”- Queen

The problem was Jace could see Clary’s every emotion shining in her eyes at any given time.

While he held his pain close, buried it beneath his resolve. She wore hers on her delicate skin.

It tugged at him, the urge to hold her close. Whisper words into her hair that would take that pain away. Bring back the smile that he had grown to love. He wanted to do _everything_ with Clary, _be_ everything _for_ her. Anything but what he actually was.

But at the end of the day, he held himself in check. Putting on a smile that he’d grown adept at faking.

 

10\. “We Are”- Big Time Rush

Jace held Clary close. She was shaking. Trembling with leftover fear after what they’d just been through. But they had survived. And Jace wasn’t opposed to taking any opportunity to hold Clary in his arms.

“That was close,” She said, clutching his shirt in her fists.

“I’ve had worse,” he assured her with a cocky smile.

“Really?” She asked her eyes shining with some unnamed emotion as she looked into his eyes.

“Yeah,” he answered. He wasn’t smiling anymore, lost in the depths of her eyes.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought and captured her lips in a kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ten Song Drabble Challenge: Jace/Clary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288972) by [hello_i_am_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_i_am_trash/pseuds/hello_i_am_trash)




End file.
